enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Bear
Bear is an enthusiastic green diesel who occasionally pulls the Express . Bio Bear came to Sodor on trial with an associate of his, D199. At the time, Bear had no name, only a number: Diesel 7101. However, when Diesel 199 was rude, Bear put him in his place and tried to be respectful to the engines of the North Western Railway. Later, Henry would rescue both Bear and Diesel 199 from some technical malfunctions from both parties. Bear learned a great deal from this experience, seeing steam engines as hard-working, resilient, utterly inspirational. Henry put in a good word for Bear, and he joined the railway. The name "Bear" had stuck, due to the growls his engine made. On occasion, Bear pulls the Express, but he mostly tends to mixed traffic duties on the main line. Becoming part of a larger "family", Bear underwent a remarkable attitude shift. He was spotted shunting during the "Munitions Incident. Later, trying to be helpful, Bear set off to rescue Henry when his fire bars collapsed, but pretended to require assistance just so Fergus would be dispatched to help. Fergus was overjoyed to work on the main line and feel needed, but later on, Fergus would discover that this was all a lie. Feeling betrayed, Fergus stormed away from the yard, leaving Bear feeling very guilty. Derek would then tell him he still had a little bit to learn about what being a part of a family really meant. In the wintertime, Bear is still distraught about what had happened with Fergus that summer. Growling in his sleep, he wakes up most of the diesels during their slumber, and all except for Derek grumpily ask him to leave. Bear tries to be optimistic, whilst Derek tries to consult him. He then helps out passengers that would be trapped at a remote station during a blizzard, and hurries along the line. When a snow drift blocks his way in the valley, Bear comes to a complete stop. He unconciously growls, causing an avalanche to bury him and his coaches. A quick-thinking stationmaster assembles a rescue team, and Fergus (who happend to be the closest engine to the catastrophe) brought Jack the Front Loader to save the day. Fergus and Bear made amends after the rescue, and have become very close friends. Persona Bear is a friendly diesel, with an upbeat attitude. Before he came to Sodor, he was very reserved, but when Henry put in a good word for him, life on the Northwestern Railway had a strong effect on the good-natured diesel. Bear loves feeling like he's part of a larger family, and goes out of his way to make that possible. This sometimes lands him into trouble, but he has the best possible intentions! Gallery Rescue Super!.jpg|Bear and Fergus rescue Henry. Bear and Henry toil ahead.jpg|Bear and Henry begin the trek! Bear and Henry Super Rescue Round 2.jpg|Super Rescue round 2! ee93 5.jpeg|Bear and Derek in Hibernation. Bearandjack.png|Bear and Jack.|link=Hibernation Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Northwestern Railway Category:Express Engine Category:Main Line Category:Custom Models Category:Mainland